Nueva sesión
by Pinsel D34CM43 T
Summary: Hoy, 19 de abril de 2425 es tu cumpleaños has recibido un extraño regalo que te ha dejado un poquito aterrada ¿Jugaras Sburb? No, mejor dicho, tú jugaras Sburb.
1. Chapter 1

**Vueno, este es mi primer fanfic con fantrlols y fankids... (mucho fan fan fan :I) lo que sea...se que la narración no es correcta pero...soy divvergente y no puuedo ser controlada! xD**

**y si hay faltas ortográficas en las conversaciones de pesterchum...son intencionales :v**

**lo que sea ya saven Homestuck no es mio, es del amo y señor Hussie...que algun dia me matara a mi tamvien.**

**Menos a Gamzeee, Gamzee es inmortal.**

**ahora sin hacerlos esperar más con tanto blah blabkladsdada bla :B el fanfic :D**

* * *

**Nueva sesión**

**.**

**.**

**.**

→…

Tu nombre es Victoria Owens. Hoy, 19 de abril, es tu doceavo cumpleaños. Además te acabas de mudar.

Tu cabello es azul atado en una cola al lado izquierdo de tu cabeza. Si, dije azul pero no es tu color natural, en realidad es una peluca. Tu eres albina.

Vistes una camiseta azul y encima un suéter blanco con un diseño de un corazón fucsia partido por una diagonal. Algo así: «/3. Y Unos pantalones rojos y sandalias azules.

Tu habitación está vacía, obvio, te acabas de mudar y lo único que hay es una cama, tu ordenador y un montón de cajas con tus cosas apiladas en el fondo de la habitación.

Te preguntas porque te acabas de mudar justo el mismo día de tu cumpleaños si se suponía que iban a mudarse el 13 de abril, es decir, hace solo unos pocos días.

Pero como tu prima, quien es la que hace de madre, es algo olvidadiza, se acordó recién ayer de que debieron mudarse.

Sí, un poco olvidadiza.

¿La parte buena de todo esto? Pues, es que te mudaste cerca de la casa de uno de tus mejores amigos.

Sonríes y caminas hacia las cajas, es cuando te das cuenta de algo extraño ¿Qué es ese papel?

Coges el papel entre las cajas, está sucio y arrugado, vez una casa verde y abajo una rara palabra.

SBURB

Das vuelta a la hoja, atrás no hay nada.

La curiosidad sobre esa palabra te gana así que te diriges a tu ordenador y abres el navegador, el icono es una serpiente verde y azul.

Tecleas en el buscadr la palabra SBURB.

Hay muy pocos resultados, le das clic al primero, uno de GameFAQs.

— _tentacleTherapist_…¿Qué carajo? Es el nombre más extraño que he oído o leído—murmuras riéndote un poco. Sigues leyendo— Guía de Sburb Beta. Version 1.0, 13 de abril de 2009…—sientes que se te va el aire al leer esa fecha. Escuchase que ese día cayeron meteoritos en así todo el planeta, ha pasado un montón de años depuse de eso. Estas en el año 2425— Por tentacleTherapist. Advertencias y…¿ condolencias…?— estabas a punto de leer cuando te llega un mensaje del pesterchum.

- esponjaErizara [EE] began pestering escriTomate [ET] at 17:25 –

EE: ¡feliz cumpleaños ya eres una señorita!

ET: No soy una señorita

EE: señorito…?

ET: jaja!

ET: No

EE: bueno, recibiste mi regalo? Nuestro regalo?

ET: errnn no.

EE: uuh….ya llegara! Es algo especial!

Te sonrojas al pensar en la cosa especial que es el regalo.

ET: ¿enserio?

EE: ¡si! ¡mi hermana y yo nos esforzamos demasiado para conseguirlo!

Su hermana y él…bueno, igual sigue siendo especial.

ET: ….se puede saber qué es?

EE: No, lo sabras cuando llegue.

ET: D:

EE: bueno…que tengas un feliz cumpleaños cariño! Me tengo que retirar.

EE: adiós «3

- esponjaErizara [EE] ceased pestering escriTomate [ET] at 17:28 –

Tu rostro ha pasado de un rosa a rojo pasión al ver lo de "cariño" y "«3". Una sonrisa estúpida se forma en tu rostro pero luego te abofeteas. Vas a seguir leyendo lo de Sburb que al parecer es un juego.

Pero antes…

- escriTomate [ET] began pestering esponjaErizara [EE] at 17:29 –

ET: hasta luego

ET: «3

- escriTomate [ET] ceased pestering esponjaErizara [EE] at 17:30 –

Ahora sí.

— ¡Ejem! Me sentiría inclinada a prescindir de lo trillado…—empiezas a leer mentalmente. Te das cuenta de que la forma en que escribe es formal, te gusta.

Te quedas con una expresión rara al terminar de leer. ¿Fin del mundo? ¿Hubo un fin del mundo?

Quieres crees que es una tontería una estupidez, eso es lo que dice la razón pero…

Por un lado crees lo que ese texto de intente escrito por un desconocido total.

— ¡Victoria!

Tu prima entra a tu habitación sin permiso, sus ojos son negros como el alquitrán y su cabello también, este atado en una cola hacia la derecha. Lleva una gabardina blanca que le llega hasta los pies, no sabes que ropa usa debajo de ella. Tu prima te sonríe cálidamente.

— Ven baja, te ha llegado un regalo de un par de amigos tuyos.

Sales de tu habitación junto con ella, bajando al primer piso, aun tienes el papel en tus manos.

Ves una caja en el centro de mesa una caja roja como el color de las leras de esponjaErizara, y un lazo azul como el texto con el que escribes. Viene junto a una tarjeta.

Tomas el regalo, y lees la tarjeta entusiasmada.

**Querida Victoria:**

_Hola amiga, ¿como estas? _**Esperamos que bien. **_Nos han dicho que te mudabas así que hemos hecho todo lo posible para que te llegue este regalo en el momento correcto. _** No te asustes del regalo por favor, nos esforzamos en hacer esto.**

_¡No ye asustes por lo que descubrirás ya que nos salvara a todos! _**No deseches el regalo, cariño.**

_¿Cariño? ¿Por qué has escrito eso?_

**¿Por que escribes tu eso?**

_Que pesado eres. Bueno, te amamos... y ¡feliz cumpleaños Victoria!_

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Tori!**

**Atte. Blair & **_July Kohler_

Tu cara se vuelve roja de nuevo es la segunda vez que te dice "cariño" ¿Qué se le ha dado hoy por decirte cariño todo el tiempo?

Buen, ya que.

Abres el regalo, que al parecer no pesa mucho. Dentro hay unas tarjetas y un disco. Se te va la sangre del rostro tu piel se ha vuelto fría y sientes unas inmensas ganas de vomitar.

— S…Sburb.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nueva sesión**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**→…**

Tu prima te mira extrañada por tu reacción.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Niegas con la cabeza y sonríes nerviosa.

— No nada. Solo….me sorprendió el regalo y- —antes de que termines de hablar escuchas que tocan la puerta.

Caminas hacia ella y la abres. Un chico está parado frene a ti, un chico que parece menor que tu, de rasgos asiáticos, ojos negros y cabello del mismo color. Lleva una camiseta negra con una calavera blanca, unos pantalones de mezclilla y zapatillas negras.

— Ho-hola Victoria.

Miras al niño, confusa ¿Cómo sabe tu nombre?

— ¿Quién eres?

— Eh…Gilbert.

— Ah….Gilbert…—el nombre te suena conocido. Lo repites un montón de veces

Oh…ya te acuerdas.

— ¡Vic-Victoria!— lo abrazas con demasiada fuerza, quizás le rompas los huesos al pobre.

Al final lo sueltas, no quieres asfixiarlo.

— Gil, has crecido…un poco— ríes ante el mohín que hace—. ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Ocho, diez?

— Nueve.

— Awww, nueve. Dime, ¿dónde estás viviendo?

— Al lado.

Eso te agarro por sorpresa ¿al lado? tu solo sabias que vivía cerca, no pensaste que sería tan...cerca.

— ¿Y tus lentes?—pregunta Gilbert al notar la fala de estos tu también te preguntas ¿Y mis lentes?

— Ah…creo que están dentro. Uh... ¿quieres pasar?

— Ok.

Lo dejas pasar, cerrando la puerta detrás de tuyo. Después de hacerlo miras a tu amigo, quien esta entretenido con tu regalo.

— ¿Qué es esto?—pregunta señalando la caja—. _Ese bur be…ssssshhhhh_—empieza a reír solo.

— ¿Qué carajos te pasa?

Ese dice que no es nada y sigue jugando con el disco. Luego lee la carta. Otra risa.

— Los hermanitos Kohler, haha. Oh perdona— se acerca y te abraza. Le devuelves el abrazo, confusa—. Feliz cumpleaños.

— Gracias.

Le quitas el regalo y juntos suben a tu habitación. Te das cuenta que tienes un mensaje de un amigo de pesterchum.

-lazoMulticolor [LM] began pester ecriTomate [ET] at 17:51-

LM: victoria

LM: niña

LM: esta viva

LM: feliz cumple

LM: estas?

LM: ok

LM: chao

LM: mi regalo te llego verdad?

lazoMulticolor [LM] cesing pester ecriTomate [ET] at 17:57-

_« ¿Otro regalo? ¡Genial! »_

Escribes un mensaje

ecriTomate [ET] beging pester lazoMulticolor [LM] at 18:05-

ET: hey hola

ET: Gracias, amiga!

ET: oh, los gemelos me ha dado un regalo también, es un juego.

ET: se llama Sburb ¿quieres jugarlo?

LM: ¡por supuesto!

LM: yo …..a mi también me llego el juego! Hay que jugarlo.

ET: genial.

LM: ya leíste la guía ¿no?

ET: que guía?

LM: una chica escribió una guía en game faqs.

ET: oh si. Aun no la termino de leer

ET: de verdad provoca el fin del mundo?

LM: n lo creo, seguro se refiere a otra cosa. Bueno hay que instalarlo

ET: ok ahora lo hago

ET: oh! adivina quien esta junto a mi!?

LM:….quien?

ET: adivina

LM: 8

ET: ?

LM: nada no sé.

ET: Gilbert! Esta a mi lado!

LM: oh…genial! Salúdalo de mi parte! Ahora, voy a instalar el juego

LM: hasta luego!

ET: hasta luego! :DD

— Lenore te manda saludos Gilbert—. Le dices cerrando el chat— ¿quieres jugar un juego?

— No digas eso, das miedo—responde el de cabellos azabache refiriéndose a lo último.

— Ya…—ríes cariñosamente— ¿quieres jugar Sburb?

— ¿El disco este? Pues ¡Sí!— contesta emocionado

— Ok voy a instalarlo— insertas el disco al CPU y esperas.

— ¿Qué es eso?—Gilbert señala una ventana negra con palabras en blanco.

—Ni idea. Seguro créditos o algo así.

Lees lo que dice en la ventana. Que qué rayos será _SKAINET_. No te importa mucho.

Presionas _enter_ como dice. En la pantalla, un extraño símbolo aparece. Lo dejas pasar y te diriges al paquete.

Sacas unas tarjetas, cuatro en total. Una de ellas la dejas encima de una caja.

— Wow

Exclama Gilbert al ver como la caja desaparece bajo la carta. El asiático toma la carta y ve a la caja dentro.

— Doble wow.

Tratas de tomarte esto con tranquilidad ya que a estas alturas ya debes de haberte acostumbrado a la extraña tecnología.

Pero sigues viviendo en el pasado.

Tomas otra carta, la cual dice "Fetch Modus", el cual es color rosado, en el centro dice "FILO".

Mientras tanto, Gilbert intenta sacar la caja de la carta sin éxito.

Y tú tomas otra carta y colocas otra caja ahí.

Haces lo mismo con las demás.

— ¡Mi cuarto esta vacio! ¡Yupi!

— ¿Y cómo le vas a hacer cuando tengas que ordenar?—dice Gilbert aun con la carta en mano.

— ¿Cómo?

— Cuando tengas que poner las cosas en tu cuarto ¿cómo lo harás?

— Uh... ¿las saco de las tarjetas estas?—Contestas un poco nerviosa. Gilbert te quiere pegar.

— ¿Ah sí?—Gilbert coge la última carta en que guardaste— ¡¿Y cómo lo harás?!— él sacude la carta, al hacer esto la caja cae con un ruido fuerte.

—...—miras como tus cachivaches caen dramáticamente de la caja. Gilbert se pregunta por qué rayos guardas un martillo ahí.

Escuchas el típico ruido de un mensaje.

Te acercas al ordenador, el juego se sigue instalando y tu amigo Blair te ha enviando un mensaje.

- esponjaErizara [EE] began pestering escriTomate [ET] at 18:25 –

EE: ¡Tori! ¿Cual disco te llego? Me acabo de enterar que solo te envié uno D:

ETT: ¿Cómo que cual?

EE: Tenia que enviar dos discos: uno de cliente y otro de servidor

ET: Oh eso, solo me llego uno.

Recuerdas lo que leíste_. "SBURB client running" "Client has established connection with host"_

ET: Creo

ET: Espera

ET: Me llego el de cliente.

EE: Estupendo. Jugare el juego contigo.

ET: genial!

ET: Lenore también va a jugarlo.

EE: Oh sí, mi hermana acaba de enviarle la copia hace unos días.

EE: July también lo jugara. De hecho, nosotros ya lo hemos instalado.

ET: tu eres cliente?

EE: servidor y cliente.

EE voy a ser tu servidor a lo largo de juego, y seré cliente de BM

ET: Uh ¿Por qué no lo llamas simplemente por su nombre?

EE: No quiero, no me agrada mucho.

ET: solo porque sale con tu hermana ¡supéralo!

EE: Tori.

EE: No.

ET: Ok, ok.

ET: así que eres mi servidor ¿cómo es eso?

EE: te lo explico cuando termines de instalar tu juego

EE: y el segundo disco ya te lo está mandando July, va a tardar un rato en llegar.

ET: Bien, y lo de cliente?

EE: que te explico luego…

ET: ya, ya.

EE: Bueno, Tori. Mi hermanita me esa llamando, algo que ver con nuestro erizo y el disco u.u Hasta luego.

ET: eh si! Hasta luego!

- esponjaErizara [EE] ceased pestering escriTomate [ET] at 18:30 –

— Hey Tori. El juego ya cargo—Gilbert te toca el hombro, señalando la pantalla. Unas letras verdes aparecen en un fondo negro. Otra vez la misma intrigante palabra.

SBURB ha sido instalado.

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

**vve, ya saven, homestuck no es mio -.-**

**y diría más pero no_. _voy a ser breve porque me tengo que ir a descansar si no quier empeorar -.- (enferma plz)**

* * *

_**sebastian el fan: **_

**¿te digo algo?, o estoy mal de la cabeza o en serio he vvisto tuu nombre de uusuuario en otro fandom xD**

**Trato de no avandonar fanfics, pero ya saves como es la inspiración: un día esta y te hace escrivir un millón de palavras con una historia muuy rara, y al siguiente se larga y no vvuelvve hasta dentro de un montón de meses. O eso suucede conmigo.**

**Yo tamvién leí ese tipo de historias, me encantan. Pero como son tan pocas (en español, no paso muucho por el fandom en inglés)prefiero a msfpa para leerme otras xD**

**Puues traigo tu felicidad con esta continuuación (ok yo no encontre muucho sentido a esto uultimo que dije)**

**¡nos leemos mi estimado lector!**

**PD: ¡salvve el gran Andrew Hussie!**

* * *

**en fin, hasta pronto :3 y...buenas noches para mi (ojala que sean buenas -w-)**

**PD: ( DD:) dejare un link en mi biografia sobre como son los fankids, pero quiza mañana lo haga u.u Tengo el dibujo de Victoria Owens(normal y god tier) y de Blair Kohler(god tier) hecho a lapiz. (no con el mismo estilo de HS, eso lo hare despues cuando me salga xD)**

**Adiosito ;3**


End file.
